


Lumity oneshots

by BlueTwoel



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTwoel/pseuds/BlueTwoel
Summary: One shots but I like it angsty.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Lumity oneshots

"I don't love you anymore." Amity said as the rain poured heavily on both of their heads.

Luz was befuddled by her lie and at the same time her heart sank down to her stomach. Her brain couldn't function, nor process the words she just uttered so effortless.

"I'm sorry but i can't do this anymore." Amity whimpered. As she turned around, Luz grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her before she could take one more step.

She looked at her, Amity's shut eyes dripping with tears mixed with small drops of rain water. "Let me go." Amity pleaded, as she met her hazel eyes. 

The hazel eyes that once looked at her with so much love.

"Amity... Don't do this to me..." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Don't leave me like this..." Luz pulled her into a tight hug. She could tell amity was resisting, and it was personally the most painful thing she had ever felt. 

"What did I do wrong...?" Luz softly muttered. 

Amity heard it. 

She fought her tight embrace and forcefully let herself go from Luz's arms... And when she was free, luz earned a hard, and painfully loud slap. 

For her, she understood that it was because she didn't let her go, nor could she accept that all of what they have been, was down the drain in just one blink.

But for Amity...

Amity slapped her for the thought of blaming herself in this situation. Why must she blame herself rather than her? couldn't Luz just blame her? Why couldn't she say such harsh things to her? She wondered. Although deep down she probably knew why luz blamed this upon herself...

The slap stung Luz's cheek like multiple needles penetrating her skin, and it felt like a hot wax from a candle was being poured onto the surface of it. 

It hurts, but it hurts more seeing the look on Amity's eyes.

The eyes that once pleaded her to stay, is now forcing her to leave. 

...But some how she couldn't. 

There's still hope, that's all that she could think about.

But, is there really hope? 

Maybe there is, maybe I should fight.

... But do i have to?

Amity doesn't want this anymore, and she couldn't force her on that, it isn't right... And even if she did stay, maybe it'll be out of pity anyway...

But how could she leave? With the knowledge of Luz being hurt by her past relationship in such a horrible way, just why would she leave her the same way? 

After all these years... After all the pain and the hardships they both went through?...

For nothing?

Luz looked down and tried her best to hold back those painful tears. She got down on both knees, and sat at the heel of her feet. In an instant, Amity's eyes widened, she felt a hard stab on her heart when she noticed Luz on the ground, why would she do that? 

She didn't deserve Luz kneeling down like this on the sharp road... She shouldn't beg... She shouldn't humiliate herself like this...

Luz, please... Stop making this hard for me...

"Get up, I'm not taking anything you say." She says with a shaky voice and a clenched fist. "We're done... That's it!" She swallowed the thick lump in her throat after she said those words, it sounded painless, but it hurt her the same way.

She had to end this, so it'll hurt less... That was her plan... But would it though?

Luz's nails dug through the skin of her thighs as she clenched it. With little to no energy, she look up into those misty hazel eyes. 

She looks hurt...

The sky growled loudly, as the lightning crashed shortly after. Luz focused her eyes on Amity's, she didn't yield to look away, she wanted to know if it were to be possible... The hunch she had for months... 

With a soft, and tired voice... She asked her...

"Was it because of her?" Her voice trembled with every word. Luz was tired, exhausted rather. She didn't have the will to fight anymore, there was... Little to no hope.

Amity's heart pounded, she could hear it thumping loudly in her ears, and she could almost feel it pounding against her lung... 

Unfortunately... 

Would she take these lies further more? 

She looked Luz in the eye, and Luz couldn't read what those deceiving hazel eyes showed anymore.

"No." She answered.

Another lie?

"Good bye." Those were her last words to Luz.

She turned around, and left her, soaked and hurt in the rain. Her heart shattered almost instantly like glass the moment Amity disappeared from her range of sight. She clenched the fabric of her shirt near her heart, almost like she can feel it actually break. 

It felt like her heart was being stabbed multiple times... 

It was agonizing...

She never felt this much pain before, it was a bizarre feeling. Her heart pounded quickly as her lungs almost began to collapse by her hitched breathing.

A tear rolled down her cheek... And once that first tear broke free, it was followed by a continuous stream.

For the first time in a long while,

With her other hand, she drew her arm back, and with a clenched jaw and gritted teeth, she pounded her fist on to the ground with all her might. One after another, she pounded it until she couldn't anymore... 

Her fist was glued to the ground.

It stung, but could she care any further?

After all, she trusted another stranger...

She couldn't believe it happened once more, she was fooled yet again by another girl. And what made it worse was the fact that this stranger had been her friend for a long time. 

She felt so betrayed.

She lost both a lover and a dear friend at the same time.

Soon, all the rash thoughts soon came stabbing through to her head, her ears rung as the only thing she could hear were the painful words that her thoughts whispered, it was nimble...

Was she not enough for her to be satisfied? Was she too much for her sight? Was she too needy and almost begged for her attention? What did the other have that she couldn't posses? 

Was. I... Not. Enoug—

"Luz!" Her friend called out. The ringing in her ear rapidly faded out, the hard pouring of rain, and the thunder clapping were begining to be familiar to her ears once more.

Willow rushed to her side, but was torn at the sight of her friend like this... She was sitting on her feet with her fist clenched and glued onto the ground. A shade of crimson splattered on her knuckles, as the area around it was nearly drenched in her own blood. 

Willow's mind started to become disoriented, as she wasn't aware how Luz could have possibly ended up here, it would've been a long walk, though to see her kneeling on the crooked and grimy road, it was heart-rending.

Luz kept her head low in shame, she knew it pained her friend to see her like this. "Hey, hey... C'mon let's go," Willow said with almost teary eyes. She couldn't bare to see Luz like this, the only person she could care about the most was hurt and shattered.

How did she end up like this...

She tried her best to lift her fist up from the ground, but found it difficult since she was stubborn and kept pushing it further down, resisting her pull.

After a few more tries, Luz began to worry that she might hurt willow, so she finally let her arm go limp, allowing Willow separate a bullied hand from the ground. 

With that, Luz felt human again as the small cuts on her knuckles started to burn and tingle. 

A small gasp escaped Willow's mouth when she saw her knuckles, she was horrified by the sight. "Why would you do this to yourself..?" Luz didn't bother to listen. "I'm taking you to the hospital!" This caught her attention

"What?!—" She pulled Luz up from the ground with full force, with a little help from yourself to make it easy for her. 

"Willow, no!" Luz grabbed the hem of her hoodie with her wounded hand.

It stung when she extended her fingers.

Willow's eyebrows were knit together, frustrated by the stubbornness of her friend. But she couldn't bring herself to be mad during this situation... She had to help Luz right now...

Quickly, she dug into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out the handkerchief she had been carrying around. Delicately, she took her wounded hand, though the rain could only do much worse as the trinkets of water repeatedly struck the cuts of her knuckles and fingers.

With her unfolded handkerchief, she wrapped it around her crimson painted knuckles carefully. Luz felt so... Ashamed. She never wanted willow to see her like this... 

In shambles.

"Willow..." She looked at the ground with a frown, at that moment all that willow could feel was her heart breaking, this was an ungodly sight

Just what did she do to you? 

Her blood nearly boiled, but now isn't the time to be angered.

She caught Luz's sorrowful eyes when she looked at her, and she herself somehow felt the pain she was going through. 

Her soft, delicate hands rested both on the nape of her neck and her cheek. Her hands were soft, and smooth, but it trembled... 

What? Luz asked herself.

Luz couldn't help but let a tear roll down on the side of her cheek, It was still all so painful. The words... It cut like a freshly sharpened knife, and her heart was merely butter for it. 

What could've I done to prevent this from happening?

It's still unbelievable...... Two years... Wasted because of a lie.

"It'll hurt, it always will... But there isn't a cut that wouldn't stop bleeding..." Luz looks at her forest green eyes. Oh, how painful it was, remembering how Amity looked at her like this before... 

These feelings were so alien.

Luz couldn't remove the image of Amity in her mind. The look in her eye... The look in her eyes when she told her...

When... She told me... 

It was like a broken record, the moment she said those words, it kept playing on repeat. 'i don't love you anymore' it was a stab to the heart. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Luz snapped back into reality. She caught Willow's eyes once more looking right into hers, Willow's soft lips curving into a small smile, and somehow... It felt comforting, and safe.

"Now, I don't want your cuts to have an infection, so I'm taking you to hospital so your mom can fix you up, alright?" 

Luz nodded tiredly.

She just doesn't have the energy to argue with her, so she had no choice but to obliged. Her body felt like a heavy sack, taking a step felt like she was about to fall back onto her knees once more.

She let willow hold her wrist as they both slowly walked to her car without another word. The only present sounds were the thunder and lightning grumbling and crashing. 

As they entered her car, and slam it shut, Luz wondered...

Will she be reminded of amity if she hears the same woes and loud cracking of the night sky? Will she be reminded of her when she passes by the restaurant where they both once shared their first kiss?

Would she still remember the little things about her?

As the engine roared, the radio came to life and Willow adjusted the volume and the station to her liking, fortunately she knew what stations Luz would enjoy. 

As Luz's mind drifted further, she took a glance at her wounded knuckles, the shade of crimson would've had already shifted into an almost purple like hue by now. 

Her moms are gonna be so furious once they found out about this.

Luz listened to the pouring rain in an attempt to clear her head, the rain was at a never ending rage that night, but it felt calm. It was a soothing feeling.

The ride was deafening, it was quite slow, and no one dared to speak, and fortunately the sound of the wind shield wiper and the rain kept the atmosphere between them less awkward as it is.

Other than that, she felt quite numb.

Luz didn't know if she should try to initiate a conversation with Willow, she knows she's having a hard time with her own thoughts. Meanwhile, Willow is trying to pan things out on what she's going to do, but nonetheless still completely worried for her friend. But under all that worry, she wouldn't want to admit that there's a pit of rage she's trying to lock up...

Exhausted and out of tears, Luz couldn't give a damn about the world at the present time, with an empty mind and a broken heart, her eyes began to feel heavy, she never bothered to restrain it, her eyelids fall and in an instant she was out like a light, only the sound of the rain and the holler of the night sang her to sleep.

——————————  
Would make a part two or a book about this if I have more ideas.  
Also it was inspired by Conan Gray's song!  
The title of this oneshot is the name of the song, go check it out if you'd like! And also I update on wattpad more frequently since I'm still quite new here :D I have the same user :>

Sorry if the English is a lil' messy, my first language isn't English DD:


End file.
